Communication objects such as advertising signs, printed brochures, greeting cards, and books are well-known. One important goal of such objects is to provide interest to the reader, so as to engage the reader and draw the reader into the narrative of the communication. Accordingly, numerous prior art methods have been devised towards this goal, including pop-ups, cut-outs, unusual textures, electronic audio and visual effects, and other methods. Especially in the field of children's books, there is strong interest in keeping children engaged in the narrative, and therefore interactive techniques such as electronic buttons that can be pressed, windows that can be opened, etc. are known to be particularly effective and popular in the prior art.
Of special interest to the present invention, a series of books known as “bedtime shadow books” feature transparent pages which include printed opaque images designed in such a manner that a user may shine light from a flashlight through the page and project a silhouette of the opaque areas onto a nearby wall. For these books, the silhouette image that appears on the wall is directly correlated with the shapes of the opaque areas in the book.